


i like my girls just like i like my honey

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Bobbi and Elena don't agree on the definition of teasing.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	i like my girls just like i like my honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



Early morning light spilled through the window, brushing Elena with shades of gold. She looked beautiful, ethereal - a saint, a goddess, something entirely unknown to woman - Bobbi didn’t know. She did know she wanted all of it, though, and her thumb traced the curve of Elena’s bottom lip with careful precision. Kneeling above her girlfriend, Bobbi had everything spread beneath her like the prettiest of pictures, and she needed to decide where to begin.

Elena murmured something in Spanish, but Bobbi’s brain didn’t process the words. She could barely comprehend English right now, with Elena beneath her looking so… perfect. And she wasn’t even naked yet. Bobbi leaned down to press a kiss to the joint of Elena’s neck and shoulder, right above the collar of the baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

One kiss wasn’t enough, though, and Bobbi found herself mouthing up the delectable line of Elena’s neck, brushing dark hair out of her way so she could continue up behind Elena’s ear, then down along the slope of her jaw. When Bobbi had made her way to Elena’s chin she paused her ministrations briefly to press a close-mouthed kiss to Elena’s lips.

“What are you doing?” her girlfriend mumbled, eyes heavy-lidded with sleep or desire - or maybe both.

“Kissing you,” Bobbi whispered, brushing her mouth back along Elena’s jaw and pausing at her ear. “Unless you want me to stop.”

“I want you to stop _teasing_ ,” Elena answered.

“This isn’t teasing,” Bobbi replied, pausing a moment to tug on Elena’s earlobe with her teeth. “This is called going slow. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”

“Heard of it,” Elena snorted. “Don’t like it.”

“Well, I do,” Bobbi hummed, running her tongue along the shell of Elena’s ear. “When something’s this beautiful, you have to savor it.”

“What has gotten into you?” 

“You.” Bobbi had returned to the collar of Elena’s t-shirt, and along the way had spotted how her girlfriend’s nipples had hardened to stiff peaks under the fabric. Bobbi scraped her teeth along the hint of collarbone the t-shirt revealed, smiling to herself when Elena’s nipples became even more pronounced.

“Am I allowed to take this off, or do I need permission?”

“Either way, I’ll allow it,” Bobbi answered.

“How thoughtful,” Elena muttered under her breath as she stripped off the shirt. 

Bobbi pinned her girlfriend back against the bed immediately, the heel of her hand against Elena’s sternum - so close to where she wanted to be, yet so far.

The effect of the sunlight through the window was even more pronounced now that Elena was wearing nothing but plain black panties, and Bobbi didn’t resist the urge to lick her lips. So much gorgeous skin, unending light, all the time in the world… she would’ve been wet just thinking about it, but getting to see it all was even better.

Elena was the perfect balance of sharp lines and smooth curves, from the flare of her hips to the cut of her muscles, the roundness of her breasts to the ripple of her ribs under her skin when she arched closer to Bobbi. All of her was fascinating, and Bobbi was going to spend the rest of her life studying every inch.

Bobbi closed her mouth around one of Elena’s nipples, the tiny gasp Elena gave sending a jolt down her spine. Bobbi rolled the tight bud between her teeth, soothing it quickly with her tongue when she was done. As she switched to the other nipple, Bobbi also hooked her fingers through the waistband of Elena’s panties, tugging them down. 

“Bobbi,” Elena whimpered, “please.”

Bobbi released the nipple in her mouth gently. “I told you, I’m taking my time.”

“Teasing.”

“ _Taking my time,_ ” Bobbi repeated. “If you weren’t so fucking beautiful maybe we’d already be done here, so really, it’s your fault.” She punctuated her point by leaning down to kiss Elena again, sucking her girlfriend’s lip into her mouth and biting none-too-gently. Elena squirmed beneath her, unwilling (or, more likely, unable) just to surrender. She pushed her tongue into Bobbi’s mouth, pulling a ragged moan from somewhere deep in Bobbi’s chest.

“Teasing,” Elena panted when they broke apart. “And it’s not my fault.”

“You’re such a brat.”

“But it turns you on, so you don’t care.” Elena smiled impishly. Bobbi really couldn’t argue - her panties were a mess and she wanted nothing more to sit on Elena’s face for the rest of the morning.

But if Elena wanted teasing, she would get teasing.

Bobbi scooted down the bed so she was between Elena’s legs. The smell of her girlfriend’s arousal was almost overwhelming, thick and musky with just a hint of sweetness. Lesser women would’ve given up then, but Bobbi didn’t. Instead she went to work kissing a line up from the inside of Elena’s knee to her inner thigh, pausing at the spot where her girlfriend was particularly sensitive. When she nipped the skin there, Elena’s entire body spasmed, and Bobbi smiled before repeating her ministrations on the other leg, ignoring the apex of Elena’s thighs.

Bobbi busied herself with sucking a bruise on the skin so close to Elena’s pussy she could feel the heat radiating off it, ignoring the whimpered _por favor_ from further up the bed.

She switched from leg to leg, licking and kissing and sucking and biting as she pleased, until the muscles of Elena’s legs were quivering and a litany of curses and pleas were falling from her girlfriend’s lips. 

“My mouth’s a little tired,” Bobbi announced, feigning a yawn as she straightened for the first time in ten minutes. 

“Fingers,” Elena whined. 

“Excellent idea, darling,” Bobbi said, running her fingers over the backs of Elena’s knees. Her girlfriend shuddered as Bobbi circled the soft, delicate skin there - an area that happened to be an erogenous zone for Elena.

“Please,” she wheezed.

“Maybe,” Bobbi grinned. “Or maybe I’d rather keep teasing.”


End file.
